livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Agiz Luch (sunshadow21)
Basic Information Race: Ratfolk Class: Witch (Cartomancer) Level: 2 Experience: 1300 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Aquan, Common, Draconic, Undercommon, Halfling, Middle Landellian Deity: Apathetic First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Closed Details Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 16 Height: 3' 11" Weight: 77 lb Fur Color: Gray Eye Color: Green Appearance: Most often seen wearing a long, hooded cloak; outer garments and gear tend to be practical and dark shades of color; inner garments and jewelry are more flashy and bright; all gear show uneven wear that comes with a rough life Demeanor: A bit of a loafer despite having at least some natural talent; good natured; tends to a bit apathetic about most things unless pushed; very much oriented on the present, not the past or the future Mini-Stats Agiz Luch AC: 14 (Touch 14, Flatfooted 11) HP: 12/12 Initiative: +4 Perception : +4 Sense Motive: +4 CMB: 0 CMD: 13 Fort: +0 Reflex: +3 Will: +5 Current Weapon in Hand: Current Conditions in Place: Magic: CL 2; +6 Concentration; SR +2 Healing Hex: Cure Light Wounds 1/day/target Cantrips - Detect Magic, Guidance, Light, Touch of Fatigue 1st - Cure Light Wounds, Identify(x), Mage Armor Background Agiz felt the cold wind blow sharp against his long coat as he wandered the dark city streets yet again. It was as if the city herself felt the inner workings of his mind as he wandered, making all of his inner tensions into an external reality. Family. Can't live with them; can't live without them. While never particularly close to his family, Agiz had always in the past had someone to talk to, someone to pull him in and anchor him if not in the family harbor, at least close by. Because of those anchors, he had managed to learn enough of the family trade to be useful when he wasn't driven to the gambling table by his darker impulses. Now though, all the anchors were gone, passed on to what he hoped was a better existence for them, and Agiz was adrift in the cold vastness of the world, and the comfort of a harbor never fully appreciated was sorely missed. Only the cards remained, and it was to these that he turned to more and more often. It had been a normal night. The normal wornout bar scene, the normal wornout gambler sitting across the table from him, the normal disavowal of gambling uttered by the loser, that night, his opponent rather than himself thankfully. And then the weirdness started. While picking things up for the night, Agiz had discovered that the unlucky man he had just beat had left behind an old worn out deck of cards; mostly on reflex, Agiz had thrown them into it into his pocket with his own and headed home. His sleep that night, however, was troubled; voices and visions crowded into his normally blank dreams. To add to the weirdness, when he took the time to examine the stranger's deck the next morning, the images on the cards had shifted slightly. Since then, the strangeness inside his head has only increased and the cards have continued to shift from time to time. Still, cards are cards and cards are all he has left, so he gave into the strangeness with little enough trouble. Now it's just figuring out what the cards are trying to say, and hoping that it's something helpful rather than the alternative. He wandered quietly, letting his mind get used to the new sensations bombarding it, letting his feet go where they pleased with little regard to destination or distance. His mind wandered; the mysteries of the cards had always drawn him in and this new deck was even more mysterious than most. Perhaps one of these nights, those mysteries would make themselves clear to his feet and guide them to whereever he was supposed to go; until then, the streets of Venza would continue to his home night after night. Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 10 +0 (12;2 pts -2(racial)) DEX: 16 +3 (14;5 pts +2(racial)) CON: 10 +0 (10;0 pts) INT: 16 +3 (14;5 pts +2(racial)) WIS: 14 +2 (14;5 pts) CHA: 13 +1 (13;3 pts) Combat Statistics (HP Option) HP: 12 = (6,4) + CON (0) + FC (2) AC: 14 = + DEX (3) + Size (1) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (3) + Size (1) AC Flatfooted: 11 = + Size (1) INIT: +4 = (3) + Trait (1) BAB: +1 = (1) CMB: +0 = (1) + STR (0) + Size (-1) CMD: 13 = + BAB (1) + STR (0) + DEX (3) + Size (-1) Fortitude: +0 = (0) + CON (0) Reflex: +3 = (0) + DEX (3) Will: +5 = (3) + WIS (2) Speed: 20' Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Melee : +1 = BAB (1) + STR (0) Dagger (melee): Damage: 1d3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Piercing/Slashing Longspear: Damage: 1d6, Crit: x3, reach Unarmed: Damage: 1d2, Crit: x2, nonlethal Ranged : +4 = BAB (1) + DEX (3) +1 with thrown splash weapons Dagger (thrown): Damage: 1d3, Crit: 19-20/x2, 10 ft, Piercing/Slashing Light Crossbow: Damage: 1d6, Crit: 19-20/x2, 80 ft, Piercing Dart (Card): Damage: 1d3(1 (Arcane Strike)), Crit: x2, 20 ft, Piercing/Slashing Skills Background Skill Points = 2/Level Adventure Skill Points: 10 = (2) + INT (3)/Level (Witch) Skills Total Adven Back CS Stat ACP Misc Acrobatics 3 0 - 3 -0 +0 Appraise^ 4 0 1 - 3 +0 Bluff* 6 2 3 1 +1 Climb 0 0 - 0 -0 +0 Craft(Alchemy)*^ 9 1 3 3 +2 Diplomacy 1 0 - 1 +0 Disguise 1 0 - 1 +0 Escape Artist 3 0 - 3 -0 +0 Fly* 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Heal* 7 2 3 2 +0 Intimidate* 1 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana)* 4 1 0 3 +0 Knowledge (History)*^ 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Local) 5 2 - 3 +0 Knowledge (Nature)* 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Planes)* 0 0 3 +0 Linguistics ^ 4 0 1 - 3 +0 Perception 4 0 - 2 +2 Perform ( ) 3 0 - 3 +0 Profession (Fortune Telling)*^ 0 0 2 +0 Profession (Gambling)*^ 6 0 1 3 2 +0 Ride 3 0 - 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 4 0 - 2 +0 Sleight of Hand^ 4 0 1 - 3 -0 +0 Spellcraft* 8 2 3 3 +0 Stealth 3 0 - 3 -0 +0 Survival 2 0 - 2 +0 Swim 0 0 - 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device* 0 0 1 +2 * = class skill ^ = background skill Spell Casting (Prepared) Caster Level = 2 Concentration: 6 = Caster Level (2) + Trait (1) + INT (3) Spell Penetration = 2 (Caster Level) Healing Hex - CLW 1/day/target Prepared 0 Level (DC 13) Level 1 (DC 14) Level 2 (DC 15) * Detect Magic * Cure Light Wounds * --- * Guidance * Ray of Enfeeblement * --- * Light * Mage Armor * --- * Touch of Fatigue * --- * --- * --- * --- Known 0 Level Level 1 * Arcane Mark * Chill Touch * Bleed * Cure Light Wounds * Dancing Lights * Frostbite * Daze * Mage Armor * Detect Magic * Ray of Enfeeblement * Detect Poison * Reduce Person * Guidance * Light * Mending * Message * Putrefy Food & Drink * Read Magic * Resistance * Spark * Stabilize * Touch of Fatigue Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Masterwork Light Crossbow 335 gp 2 lb Bolts (20) 2 gp 1 lb Dagger 2 gp 0.5 lb Darts (8) 4 gp 2 lb Longspear 5 gp 4 lb 348 gp 9.5 lb Belt/Bandolier Hip Flask 1 gp 0.125 lb Bandolier (2) 1 gp --- lb Chalk (10) 0.1 gp --- lb Pouch (4) 4 gp 0.5 lb Rations (p1) 1 gp 0.5 lb Beatup deck of playing cards (p2)0.5 gp --- lb Dice (p2) 0.1 gp --- lb Flint & Steel (p3) 1 gp --- lb Small Mirror (p3) 10 gp 0.5 lb Signal Whistle (p3) 0.8 gp --- lb Potion of CLW (2) (p4) 100 gp --- lb Scroll Case (attached to belt) 1 gp 0.5 lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb 125.4 gp 4.125 lb MW Backpack 50 gp 1 lb Waterproof Bag 0.5 gp 0.5 lb Spell Deck --- gp --- lb Bedroll and Blanket 0.6 gp 2 lb Hammock 0.1 gp 0.75 lb Rations (6) 3 gp 1.5 lb Waterskin (medium sized) 1 gp 4 lb Silk Rope, 50' 10 gp 5 lb Chalk (10) 0.1 gp --- lb 65.3 gp 14.75 lb = Totals: 538.7 gp 28.375 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 24.75 49.5 75 Max w/MW: 28.5 57 86.25 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 12 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 3 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -138.7 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 11.3 gp Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex), +2 (Int), -2 (Str) Size: Small Speed: 20' Favored Class: Witch (Favored option taken) Cornered Fury: Whenever a ratfolk with this racial trait is reduced to half or fewer of his hit points, and has no conscious ally within 30 feet, he gains a +2 racial bonus on melee attack rolls and to Armor Class. Darkvision: Ratfolk can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Tinker: +2 to Craft (alchemy), Perception, Use Magic Device Rodent Empathy: Ratfolk gain a +4 racial bonus on Handle Animal checks made to influence rodents. Class Features Witch Cartomancer) Armor/Weapons: Simple Weapons Spells & Cantrips: Prepared Caster that uses Intelligence as the casting trait. Has an old card deck that serves as both familiar and spellbook. Patron: Deception Familiar: Spell Deck Hex: Healing Bonus Feat: Deadly Dealer (gains the benefits of the Arcane Strike feat, but only for the purposes of using Deadly Dealer) ---------- Future Hexes: Disguise Feats Throw Anything (1st): no penalties for using an improvised ranged weapon; +1 circumstance bonus on attack rolls made with thrown splash weapons Deadly Dealar (bonus): throw a card as though it were a dart; must use the Arcane Strike feat when throwing a card in this way, or else the card doesn't deal lethal damage; card is destroyed when thrown in this way cartomancer gives Arcane Strike for use with this feat only ---------- Future Feats: Improved Initiative, Point Blank Shot/Far Shot, Splash Weapon Mastery, Improvised Weapon Mastery, Catch Off-Guard Traits Capable (Bluff): +1 to skill, class skill Arcane Temper: You gain a +1 trait bonus on concentration and initiative checks Adventure Log link=https://www.myth-weavers.com/showthread.php?p=13626429#post13626429 XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 1000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry MW Crossbow, Scroll of Identify Consumables Used : Scroll of Identify Level Ups Level 2: Class: Rogue BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Features: Deadly Dealer Bonus Feat +1 cantrip/day; +1 1st lvl/day; learn Identify, Mount HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +5(+2 (Class) +3 (Race)) +5 (Old Total) = 10 (New Total) Background Skills: Appraise, Sleight of Hand Approvals *Level 1 (3-1-17) (FrancisJohn) Approved *Approval (January 14, 2017) (Ealt) Level 1 Category:Approved Characters Category:The Witch Tower of Belhaim